


Fullmetal Alchemist AUs

by I_Am_A_Rock



Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chimera Roy Mustang, Gen, Homunculi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: If you have any requests, prompts, or suggestions feel free to comment them down below.You are free to use these AU ideas as long as you credit me and share the finished product. I would really like to see these stories come to life!
Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833631
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. The Last Guardian Crossover

The Last Guardian Crossover with Edward (as the boy) and Chimera!Roy (as Trico).  
  


  * Roy Mustang is kidnapped by an Alchemist (Evil Guy) who steals his array to use in their Chimera Experiments. 
    * Instead of shooting lightning out of their tails, unlike the Trico, the Chimeras breath fire.
    * Also instead of magical crystal and mirrors, the Chimeras have been beaten into obeying certain commands/signals.
  * Evil Guy continues to kidnap people all over Amestris and turn them into Chimeras.
  * After about a year Edward is also kidnapped while investigating the disappearances.
  * Wakes up where Last Guardian story begins with Roy who has been Chimerized and abused beyond recognition.
  * The two go through the events of the Last Guardian, solving puzzles, and fighting the guards.
  * The guards turn out to be similar to Alphonse (Empty suits of armor with blood seals) but their souls are of animals rather than people. 
    * Evil Guy worked in laboratory 5.
  * Eventually they discover the other Chimeras and work to free them. 
    * Maybe they fail? Maybe they don't?
    * I have no idea what they would do with the Chimeras once they were free.
  * Parental Roy? (I live for this)
  * ... To be continued.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! Please give me feedback so that I can expand upon this.


	2. Mustang Snapped AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [Spud_Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug) for creating the first official work inspired by one of our AUs! Please check them out.

Inspired by this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le1wLHgKtRs>

  * Hawkeye dies after Mustang burned the flame alchemy notes from her back.
  * He succeeds in preforming human transmutation suicide attempt, but was not caught (therefore not killed)  

    * Either he spiraled into his depression much faster than in canon or Hughes was unable to snap him out of it.
    * Mustang meets Truth who takes pity on him (Mustang is too pathetic to punish).
  * He slowly goes insane and attempts to burn down all of Amestris.



Idea #1:

  * Truth offers Mustang a chance to redeem himself by giving him a small amount of power to kill off Father(The Dwarf in the Flask) and the Homunculi. 
    * Truth (somehow) overestimates Mustang's mental health.
  * Meeting the gate is the thing that truly pushes him over the edge.
  * He goes on a rampage and that is it.



Idea #2:

  * Truth just kicks Mustang out of the gate and nothing happens to him, but the transmutation alerts Father and the Homunculi.
  * They come to his apartment and Father offers to help him in exchange for helping him find the Philosopher's Stone. 
    * Again, he is given a small amount of power (maybe one of the fake philosopher's stones).
  * Father continues to poison Mustang's mind.
  * The events continue the same as in canon, but without Hawkeye and with Mustang becoming more and more unstable as time goes on.
  * After Hughes also dies, Mustang becomes visibly unhinged. He starts hearing voices and seeing things. 
    * Despite his all of this, he doesn't completely lose it until after he discovers the culprit.
  * Once he learns that Envy, one of the Homunculi he had been helping, was the one to kill his best friend, Mustang snaps.
  * One by one, he hunts down and kills all of the Homunculi (except Father), slowly and painfully.
  * After that he goes on the rampage.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which idea do you think is better? I'm leaning towards #2, but I'm not sure.


	3. Homunculi Reverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do with this information as you please. I may write a story idea in the future, but for now imagine that it is the same basic story as the Anime. Have any questions or need any clarifications, then please ask.

The title says it all.

  * **This generally takes place in the 2003 anime (Except Ling and General Armstrong are in this).**



  * Pride: Führer Roy Mustang
  * Wrath: Edward Elric
  * Sloth: Riza Hawkeye
  * Lust: Jean Havoc
  * Envy: Maes Hughes
  * Gluttony: Kain Fuery
  * Greed: Ling Yao



  * Colonel King Bradley (Originally Pride)
  * Major Selim Curtis The Metalskined Alchemist (Originally Wrath)
  * Lieutenant Juliet Douglas (Originally Sloth)
  * Second Lieutenant Solaris Chōsuke (Originally Lust)
  * Lieutenant Colonel Charlie Cornello (Originally Envy)
  * Master Sergeant Timmothy Cason (Originally Gluttony)
  * Chris Greelin (Originally Greed (the before-taking-Ling-Yao's-body version))



  * Truth switches with Father (the Dwarf in the Flask)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:  
> -Solaris Chōsuke's name comes from Lust's fake name and the last part of Scar's actual name.  
> -Timmothy Cason shares the same last name as Gluttony's voice actor.  
> -Chris Greelin shares the same first name as Greed's voice actor. Greelin comes from one of the names fans gave "Greed with Ling's body".  
> -Why did I switch Fuery with Gluttony? Well Fuery is the lowest ranking member of Mustang's team and Gluttony seems like the lowest ranking homunculus (Sort of went for the low hanging fruit but I couldn't think of anyone else).


	4. Island Bound Wrath AU

Idea suggested by [Moesx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moesx88/pseuds/Moesx88).

Wrath (2003) never found and lived his life on the island.

  * A Wrath-centric Fic
  * In this AU Wrath is very nervous around people, so when Ed and Al visit the island again he hides instead of attacking them. 
    * Ed and Al may not discover Wrath, but the Homunculi do.
  * Envy happens to be following the Elric brothers disguised as bird.
  * Thinking the coast is clear, Wrath steps out of his hiding place and Envy spots him.
  * Envy doesn't immediately recognize Wrath as a fellow Homunculus. All he sees is a little boy all alone in the middle of nowhere. An easy victim.
  * Envy decides to have a little "fun" with Wrath. Envy transforms back to his natural form and attacks Wrath. Envy recognizes the Ouroboros on Wrath's foot and stops before anything truly serious happens, but it is still enough to terrify Wrath. 
    * Maybe Wrath is injured in the fight (he doesn't have his Homunculus powers, since he hasn't been given a stone). 
  * Wrath run off into the forest to hide and Envy races off to tell the others what he found.
  * The Homunculi return to the island to hunt down Wrath.
  * Wrath meets each of the Homunculi and narrowly escapes from all of them at least once.
  * The Homuncili eventually get frustrated trying to hunt him down and give up on trying to make him one of them.
  * They either decide to just leave the island and Wrath happily lives out his life surround by his animal friends (like a Disney princess) or the Homunculi kill him. 
    * (Either way Wrath will have lived his entire life on the island.)



Notes:

  * If his lives, I imagine rumors will eventually spread about this strange creature who lives on the island who attacks tourists.
  * Ed would either never get his arm back or one day Wrath would be hanging out, minding his own business, and suddenly his arm would disappear in a bloody mess.
  * Maybe some day he meets Greed (either Greed Greed or Greedling) who manages to befriend him. Greed is happy to finally have a sibling who isn't a complete psychopath.
  * Izumi would never know her son was "alive" they might never be reunited.




	5. Dark Team Mustang Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless someone asks me other wise. I am going to continue writing AUs on Mustang.

  * Team Mustang is a gang of terrorists who are angry about the Ishval peace treaty. 
    * Amestris is run by Homunculi who _don't_ want to destroy humanity.
  * Mustang still works for military (probably higher rank than OG Mustang) 
    * Secretly runs terrorist operation (inside man).
    * Others are not military, except maybe Hughes.
  * Mustang uses ice alchemy. (Freezing Alchemist) 
    * Has to be wet/touching large body of water for alchemy to work.
    * Most useful in the rain. Useless in very dry, hot places. (Opposite of OG Mustang)
    * Array hidden on the bottom of his shoes. Just needs to walk over water source (no snapping).
    * Acts colder more serious. Hawkeye is the emotional one.
  * Mustang still wants to be Führer. Using much more corrupt methods. 
    * Mysterious grudge against Ishval.
  * All of OG Team Mustang still work for Mustang. 
    * For power rather than shared beliefs.
    * Mustang is much more aggressive/abusive to them (classic cartoon villain style).
  * Not sure how Edward and Alphonse would work. 
    * If they meet at all, they will _both_ be used by Mustang.
    * Mustang will not be helping them search for the stone. They work for him because he threatens to reveal their human transmutation if they don't obey him. Ed will be killed and Al will be locked up in a lab.
    * Looking out for themselves rather then each other (More toxic relationship).
    * Maybe they search for the stone in secret, maybe they don't.
  * This all came to me while listening to Be Prepared from the Lion King (Covered by [Annapantsu](https://youtu.be/iRkg13fx97Q?list=PLATKKtOrWanf6bQMzSJJQ4FTiNfmUHFKB))  

    * Mustang 100% sings this to his team, while planning the coup, while doing cool Frozen, Elsa-esc alchemy in the background.
    * This Mustang is also a much better singer than OG Mustang.
  * Maybe Mustang does care for Hawkeye and Hughes, maybe not.
  * If Maes Hughes does have a daughter & wife he would be neglectful and abusive. 
    * (Remember this is opposite world were these people are terrible)
  * Again, Hawkeye is the emotional one. Still beats her teammates into place, just has a slightly twitchier trigger-finger.
  * Random Ideas: 
    * OG Mustang and this Mustang have the same burn scars only this one's are from frostbite



Story Idea:

  * Classical OG team goes to alternate reality story.
  * OG Mustang + Team (you can choose who else) gets thrown through portal. 
    * Either it is something to do with Truth (which would probably require some overly complicated story) or weird rogue alchemist array.
    * Rogue alchemist idea would probably be simpler.
  * First the team doesn't know what happened 
    * Maybe they first believe it was teleportation or they just appear in the same location and only see that the alchemist/truth is gone.
  * They start heading back to central where they meet _*friend/teammate-who-didn't-come-with-them*_ (I would use Hughes) and they are acting strange. 
    * Team starts to suspect that something is wrong.
  * Suspicions are confirmed when they run into AU Mustang. 
    * They hide and are (seemingly) not caught.
  * OGs retreat and try to figure out what the heck is happening. Learn major differences in timeline. 
    * Either: happen to find newspaper,
    * start researching,
    * Or Both.
  * OGs officially realize this is not their world.
  * Sometime later, _*friend/teammate-who-they-ran-into-earlier*_ finally meets up with AU Mustang. Mentions strange meeting. AU Mustang is obviously suspicious. 
    * AU also has a shapeshifting Homunculus.
  * OGs are hiding and running around Amestris, trying to find a way home, with AU Team Mustang chasing them. 
    * Eventually, AU finds away to frame them the terrorists. OGs become wanted by entire country.
  * Either AU team finally catches up with OG team, or someone else catches them and turns them in. 
    * Either way OG Mustang gets captured and the others escape.
  * AU Mustang takes OG Mustang to his Terrorist Lair (you could call it a hideout, but I prefer lair) and examines him. 
    * AU realizes that OG is not a Homunculus. 
      * Either he hurts him and realizes he doesn't heal
      * And/or he realizes that OG is just slightly too different to be copying him.
    * This confuses AU Mustang.
  * AU Mustang begins to interrogate OG Mustang. 
    * Depending on what kind of story you want: 
      * AU either tortures OG,
      * Or something comes up and takes his attention away
  * OG Team finds Terrorist Lair (you can decide how much time this takes) 
    * Jail break time!
    * They get OG Mustang and escape
  * While inside the lair, depending on how much OG Mustang was interrogated, they either: 
    * Find research AU Mustang (or AU Ed/Al) was doing on other dimensional travel.
    * And/or, the location of the AU alchemist who designed the array that took them here. 
      * Probably one of AU Mustang's targets or someone he was tasked with investigating.
  * Either: 
    * They use the research and figure out the array to get home themselves
    * Or they find the AU alchemist, who is much more willing to help them than their rogue one was, and he gives them the array.
  * Before they can complete the final array. AU team finds them again.
  * OG Mustang (and/or other people) distract AU team to give all Alchemists working on the array time to finish.
  * OG Mustang and AU Mustang fight at some point. 
    * They are surprisingly evenly matched. OG Mustang able to use flames to evaporate water, AU Mustang able to get OG gloves wet.
    * AU Mustang probably get upper hand until OGs realize where his array is.
    * OGs destroy AU Mustang's array and, unlike OG Mustang, he does not have any backups.
  * OGs take out AUs, Array is finished, and maybe AU team's terrorism acts are exposed at some point. 
    * Maybe they are exposed by the AU Alchemist.
  * OGs get back home. 
    * Rogue Alchemist is dealt with or Truth is appeased.
    * OGs happily reunite with their friends and families.
  * **The End**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't care how it happens, I want Mustang to sing Be Prepared or at least a cover of it. It can be OG Mustang or AU Mustang, I would sell my soul to see this happen.)  
> (I would do this myself, but that would require knowing how.)


	6. Anouncement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A NEW AU!!!!!

I created a new fanfiction idea based on another story. The outline has been added to the Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about series.

Here is the link if you want to check it out: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049873>


	7. Memories (The Story of Ishval)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang anonymously publishes a book on his experience in Ishval.

  * Govt. decides to publish a book on the Ishval rebellion (The Heroes of Ishval).
    * It is inaccurate and paints the massacre as a glorious triumph (making all the aggression seem necessary). It thanks all of the state alchemists who participated (especially Mustang, the Hero of Ishval) and encourages people to join the alchemy program.
    * This becomes the official record for the history books.
  * At first, Mustang ignores any information regarding the publication, but as people keep asking him questions and congratulating him for officially getting his name in the history book, he eventually checks it out.
    * The contents of the book disgust him.
    * Not wanting this to be what history remembers, Mustang makes a decision.
  * Months later, Mustang finishes writing _HIS_ take on the story… in gruesome detail.
    * He changes some of the details to protect people’s identities (like names, places, type of Alchemy used, and anything else that could outright identify anyone).
      * I was thinking of him semi-making-up characters based around himself and his team. i.e:
        * Mustang: Chris the Acid Alchemist (Acid burns but doesn’t relate to Flame Alchemy). Focuses most of the story on himself as well as all of the blame.
        * Might have characters for Hughes and Hawkeye (probably would call her Elizabeth), but probably not.
      * Would probably not mention anyone else by name, just giving vague descriptions and/or codenames in order to protect their identities. (Heavily suggests that his teammates were innocent because that is what he believes.)
  * He writes about almost EVERYTHING. Why he joined the military, his thoughts/beliefs going into the war, everything he did, the horrors both the Ishvalans and his fellow soldiers went through, the fear and hatred his “allies” felt toward him, the trauma that followed afterwards, and even his suicide attempts.
    * It was a struggle to go through and publish the finished product. It ended up being very emotional and personal for him. He considers scrapping it but knows that if he doesn’t tell anyone the truth, no one else will.
    * He ends up publishing it anonymously (Under the name C. Bastard).
  * It was juicy enough that it was quickly picked up by a publishing company. The publishers titled it Memories (The Story of Ishval).
  * The very shocking and bloody story eventually gains popularity. (Just like in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom) Mustang’s character gets a lot of sympathy.
  * A lot of people become curious about the mysterious author, but few really look into it.
    * When asked, Mustang will deny it.
    * The people who were there and those who really know Mustang can tell who it’s about, but they understand not to mention it.
  * Eventually, while researching the Philosopher’s Stone, Ed and Al discover the book (it mentions Redstones and human transmutation, of course they are going to look at it). They skim through it and learned that the main protagonist used a stone matching the Philosopher's stone description and studied human transmutation.
  * Ed remembers that Mustang participated and asks if he knows anything about it. He doesn’t consider that Mustang, Colonel Bastard, could be the author. Obviously Mustang does not want to talk about his trauma and brushes Ed off. When Ed tries to push, Mustang becomes defensive and orders Ed to leave.
  * Angry, Ed storms off.
  * Later, in the cafeteria, Ed is loudly complaining to Al about it. Upset that the Colonel is refusing to tell him anything about what could be the biggest lead they’ve ever had. Ed accuses the Mustang of purposely keeping this from them.
    * Because he doesn’t want to ruin his/the government’s reputation, because he wants to keep them under his thumb, because he’s just as corrupt as the rest of the government, ect.
    * Ed doesn’t understand why else Mustang wouldn’t tell them. He skimmed over the parts that talked about the trauma.
  * Hughes walks in, hears what Ed's saying, takes him aside, and asks him what happened. Ed explains. Hughes asks how much of the book he read before trying to explain that Ishval is a touchy subject.
  * Ed asks for more, but Hughes tells him that it is not his place to say. He tells the boys goodbye and heads off.
  * Ed, now more confused, decides to give the book another look in order to better understand.
  * After a more in depth reading, Ed begins to understand why one wouldn’t want to talk about this stuff (he is at least vaguely reminded of his own trauma). He goes to Mustang and (begrudgingly?) apologizes. Ed says he understands not wanting to talk about certain memories.



**Idea 1:**

  * Mustang forgives Ed, Ed walks out, and the story ends there.



**Idea 2:**

  * Ed begs for some information. If Mustang can’t talk about it, then could he at least direct them to someone who can. Ed really needs to know.
  * Either: 
    * Mustang simply tells Ed that he doesn’t know who made the stones, where they came from, or what they were for sure, but he does know that everyone he knew either used the stones up completely or turned the remains to the military. He has no idea where they went. As for the human transmutation, he assures Ed that the other Alchemist doesn’t know anymore than they do.
    * (More unlikely events) The two open up to each other a little, Mustang admits to being the Author (or at least hints at it), and they part with a better understanding of each other. (Maybe some Parental RoyEd could be thrown into the mix)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noted that this work is now marked as completed. Don't worry. I am not done with this work yet, I am only going to leave this marked like this while there are no incomplete parts.
> 
> So, if you see this has unposted chapters, that means that there is a part 2-whatever to the latest AU coming up.


	8. Villain!Roy AU Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure what I could add to this idea, so I left it alone. I only recently got this idea.

Idea suggested by [ linhfoy2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhfoy2/pseuds/linhfoy2).

i alway thinking about AU Villain!Roy but except: Riza is the Colonel and have Blue Flame alchemy, Roy keeps his alchemy, Ed and Al join his group,...

  * Original Idea: [Chapter 5: Dark Team Mustang Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831624/chapters/65477752#workskin)
  * Similar concept to original except villain!Mustang and villain!Hawkeye switch places, Mustang still has Flame Alchemy, and Hawkeye uses Flame Alchemy as well.
    * Hawkeye does not have the same explosive power as Mustang’s “traditional Flame Alchemy”, instead she has ridiculous control over the flames and can make them burn at a higher temperature (causing them to be blue). Her attacks are precise, calm, and excruciatingly slow.
    * The military does not know she can use alchemy. She picked it up AFTER Ishval. (Mustang never burned her father’s notes off of her back).
    * Hawkeye is a Colonel. Mustang is some kind of General. He is still a higher rank than her, but Hawkeye is incharge. Mustang is just her puppet.
      * Threatens to shoot him if he strays from her path and uses the alchemical knowledge she gave him without her permission.
      * Wants him to be Führer so that she can take over Amestris. She doesn’t take over herself because she doesn’t want to take the blame if things go wrong.
        * Rules from the sidelines
  * Ed is the same rank as OG and still has Al, the only difference is that Hawkeye is his direct Commanding Officer, not Mustang. She orders Mustang to threaten to expose their secret if they don’t do what they say. The two have no idea that Hawkeye is incharge, they trust her completely, and blame Mustang for everything.
  * Maybe Villain!Mustang isn’t evil in this version. Maybe when the OG!Team comes over, they help Mustang take out Hawkeye. The VillainAU!Elrics learn the truth about Villain!Hawkeye, Villain!Mustang takes the two under his wing, and their relationship becomes similar to their OG!counterparts.




	9. Villain!Roy AU Version 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To linhfoy2: I hope I did your idea justice in this version!)

Idea 2 once again suggested by [ linhfoy2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhfoy2/pseuds/linhfoy2).

my original ideas was: Hawkeye is good person, and villain!Roy has a terrorist gang and go against the military,...

actually, thinking when Riza has Blue Flame, and villain!Roy has og Flame, face to face, ready to annihilate each other

THE MOST EPIC BATTLE!

  * Original Idea: [Chapter 5: Dark Team Mustang Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831624/chapters/65477752#workskin)
  * Team Mustang is still a gang of terrorists with Mustang as their corrupt leader (same as version 1).
  * Instead of ice, this villain!Mustang still uses his OG flame alchemy. He is also NOT in the military (publicly against military).
  * Like version 1, Hawkeye is more emotional than her OG counterpart, but this time her personality is more similar to OG!Mustang.  

    * She is obviously still generally much more competent than OG!Mustang (no version of Hawkeye would ever stoop that low).
  * Maybe the Hawkeye and Mustang's relationship started similarly to the OGs' only Hawkeye was also learning flame alchemy. 
    * Similarly to [version 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831624/chapters/68520468#workskin): Hawkeye does not have the same explosive power as Mustang’s “traditional Flame Alchemy”, instead she has ridiculous control over the flames and can make them burn at a higher temperature (causing them to be blue). Her attacks are more sniper-like.
  * Unlike the OGs, Hawkeye and Mustang do not share the same beliefs. 
    * Maybe Hawkeye is still military only this time she is a Colonel (maybe she is a spy trying to take down Mustang's group, maybe even a double spy).



Same story as version 1 with a few changes:

  * Starts out the same was OG team Mustang goes to alternate reality, they try to get back home with AU Team Mustang trying to hunt them down, OG Mustang eventually gets captured, and etc.
  * Story begins to diverge here.
  * After interrogating OG Mustang for a while (again, you can choose whether or not OG Mustang gets tortured), Villain!Mustang eventually leaves him to be guarded by AU!Hawkeye. 
    * (This is probably awkward for them both.)
  * OG team finds lair. 
    * AU!Hawkeye reveals herself to not be a villain by helping OG Mustang escape.
    * She is caught by AU Team Mustang.
  * AU!Hawkeye holds them off so that the OG team can escape ("THE MOST EPIC BATTLE!").
  * After they escape, the OG team finds out how to go home (same as version 1),
  * Before they leave, instead of the AU team finding them, they decide to go back for AU!Hawkeye. 
    * OG team heads back to evil-villain-hideout and find AU!Hawkeye.
    * *insert big fight scene here*
    * OG team + AU!Hawkeye are victorious.
    * AU team Mustang is arrested.
    * the OGs go home.
    * Everyone has a happy ending.
  * **The End**




	10. Uncle Roy AU

  * Gracia dies along with Hughes. Mustang, as Elicia’s Godparent, gains custody of their daughter.
  * Elicia is depressed, having lost both of her parents.
  * Mustang struggles to balance parenting with his desire for vengeance.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short update. Wasn't sure what else to do with this, but I really wanted to get it posted. Might expand on this idea in the future.)
> 
> (P.S: To any fanfic writers reading this, this is a call to ACTION! Please! The world needs more Parental!Roy-Elicia!)


	11. Mustang gets a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It has taken a lot more research than usual to get this right. I have tried to keep this mostly accurate, but understand that I have bent many rules and taken many creative liberties.)

  * Mustang ends up with this massive dog.



Basic Story

  * The dog was going to be used in a Chimera experiment but Mustang stops the scientists before it could happen. 
    * Either Mustang was simply investigating the lab. 
      * He basically freed the dog and the dog was very grateful. The dog really liked Mustang, and he just randomly decided that Mustang was his human now.
    * Or Mustang was captured by the scientists and was going to be part of that experiment (almost was fused with the dog). 
      * Dog warms up to him over time.
      * Mustang breaks out on his own (with the help of the dog) before anything too angsty happens (I’m being nicer to him for once). 
        * You are welcome to add some more angst if that is what you want.
  * Afterwards the dog just follows Mustang everywhere.
  * At first they try to give the dog to a sanctuary/shelter/whatever, but the dog just keeps escaping and finding Mustang. 
    * It doesn’t matter how far away they move him or how strong the locks are, nothing can stop this smart boy.
  * Eventually Mustang gives up on trying to find him another home and just accepts that he has a dog now (Mustang honestly wasn’t too upset by this turn of events). 
    * The dog’s ability to escape from nearly anything leads Mustang to name him **Houdini** or **Dee** for short.
  * Dee is a Black Golden Pyrenees (Great Pyrenees and Golden Retriever mix). He is around 3 feet tall and weighs 120 pounds. 
    * A very smart and sweet dog. He has the heart of a puppy and thinks he’s a lapdog. Admittedly not always the best at following directions.
  * Initially _TERRIFIED_ of Hawkeye but Black Hayate helps him overcome his fear.
  * Because he keeps following Mustang around (even to work), Mustang has Dee put through training to become an official Military Service Dog. 
    * Dee goes into Search and Rescue. He is too friendly to become an attack or guard dog.
  * Dee joins the team and helps out with investigations. Helping them locate victims and track culprits. Afterwards, he likes to head off and help comfort any traumatized victims (he wasn’t trained to do this, he just likes to help).
  * **Fun Fact** : According to [this article](http://asktop.net/q-and-a/why-do-military-working-dogs-out-rank-their-handler/?all=1), “military service dogs are all NCO – non commissioned officers – and are given a rank _higher_ than their handler.” So, because Mustang is Dee’s handler, Dee was made a higher rank than him. 
    * He has a uniform with the stars and everything.
    * Dee is OFFICIALLY a Brigadier General.
    * Mustang was very unhappy when he discovered this. Fuery was secretly very smug about it.
    * (I think that the reason _Second_ Lieutenant Black Hayate is a lower rank than his handler, _First_ Lieutenant Hawkeye, is because Black Hayate is not an official member of the military. Mustang kind of chose his rank and probably did not know/care about this tradition.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few citations (I looked at more sites but I don’t remember them)
> 
>   * [Q&a: Why Do Military Working Dogs Out Rank Their Handler](http://asktop.net/q-and-a/why-do-military-working-dogs-out-rank-their-handler/?all=1)
>   * [Great Pyrenees Mixes: 16 Large Pyrenees Crossbreeds](https://www.loveyourdog.com/great-pyrenees-mixes/)
>   * [Golden Pyrenees (Great Pyrenees & Golden Retriever Mix)](https://doggiedesigner.com/golden-pyrenees/)
>   * [The complete list of US military ranks (in order)](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/the-complete-list-of-us-military-ranks-in-order/)
>   * fma.fandom.com/wiki ([Mustang Unit](https://fma.fandom.com/wiki/Mustang_Unit) & [Black Hayate](https://fma.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Hayate))
> 


**Author's Note:**

> Art:  
> [Trico!Roy](https://cansortofdraw.tumblr.com/post/626540702221959168/hello-here-is-a-sketchy-version-of)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And She Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046789) by [Spud_Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug)




End file.
